Dark Shadows: The Musical
by Madame Lestrange95
Summary: Hello there! I was inspired to write about this one day when I was reading a Dark Shadows fanfic and thought it would be alot of fun. I hope you have seen the movie because I'm not going to rewrite the whole script just the songs I added in and parts from the movie. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy it!


Hello there! I was inspired to write about this one day when I was reading a Dark Shadows fanfic and thought it would be alot of fun. I hope you have seen the movie because I'm not going to rewrite the whole script just the songs I added in and parts from the movie. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy it the first Act!

Year 1760: A young Barnabas Collins is about to set sail on a ship to America with his parents. He and a young girl exchange glances with each other. She is then told to stop staring at him. When he arrives his father tells him that "family is the only real wealth" and he smiles. He and his father then take a walk throughout Collinsport as hid father starts to sing.

FAMILY IS THE ONLY REAL WEALTH

The day you were born

I knew that when it came to the business

You would never give up when things went wrong

You would never sit there and sob all day long

Would you watch the factory tumble down?

Mimic it's presence by growing weak?

No! You would feel no remorse because

Family is the only real wealth

When you're feeling blue

Family is there beside you

Through thick and thin

You can count on us then

Would you let someone destroy everything you love?

Or turn your hopes to grief?

Watch the dim of the light of the stars above?

Eternal happiness only to be brief?

Dear Barnabas you have us to guide you

Family is the only real wealth

There for celebrations, desperate times

Any occasion! Never forget it!

You'll always be loved, never not acknowledged

Look up to us, the Collin's family tree

As grow you, think back to this moment

Glance around at the town

This will all be yours, someday...

As Barnabas grows into an adult he has an affair with one of his female servants, named Angelique Bouchard. He spurned her, for he has found his one true love Josette DuPress, which made Angelique feel like a dagger sliced open her heart.

ANGELIQUE'S LAMENT

What did I do wrong?

Was I too affectionate?

Too demanding?

I practically gave him my heart

And all he did was watch as it decayed

I let him have the best years of my life

But what was it for?

To be spurned?

To be forgotten?

To be burned?!

To be rotten?!

Josette! That puiny two-a-penny thing!

What has she got that I don't?

Not much where it counts, if you get my drift!

Barnabas my love can you not see were meant to be?

My heart's true desire

And now he's gone

What was I this whole time?

Just someone to make him feel like a man

And then to be thrown away, to be no longer needed

Well I've got news, Monsieur

I'm a person with feelings, not made of stone!

I deserve love just as much as anyone!

I know what I must do!

I know what shall be done!

How will you cope without her

Around?!...

Angelique then placed a terrible curse upon Josette to make her fall off of Widow's Hill. Barnabas stood there not believeing in what he had just seen. He knew he couldn't bare it, life without Josette means nothing to him. He fell off the cliff to his death, then there stood Angelique cursing Barnabas to become a vampire. He has hated what he has become a "monster" he's often remark.

BURY THE MONSTER ALIVE

ANGELIQUE:

Once this town was a dream

Nice and quiet no sound of a scream

Where people would greet say "hello" and offered their seat

No worries, no cares, yes life was a treat

And now look what we've got

An atrocious monster prowling about

He's slaughtered more than two of us and now, who will be next?

It could be you Madame or you Monsieur!

And don't think twice that he'll show an ounce of mercy on our children! No!

We must bury the monster alive

yes you heard me right

Think of yourselves, the safety of your children

Bury this monster alive

Let him know we show no mercy!

ANGELIQUE AND THE TOWNSPEOPLE:

Make him rot in his dispair

Show him we have courage to bring him down

Make suffer, make him weak

Reflect the pain he's caused me!

The time is now and we will never stand down!

Bury the monster alive

Make this a living hell for him and make him pay

Well see to it that hell never see the light of day!

The light of day 5x

Ever again!...

Weeks later the townspeople invaded Collinwood and locked Barnabas up in a box and Angelique lead the angry mob to bury him for all eternity.

The construction workers find a huge iron box and unchain it. A mischievous creature attacks them. It is revealed to be Barnabas Collins. After he feeds he walks about the town and finds everything quite odd and unusual

MY BELOVED COLLINSPORT

What is this I see?

A change in humanity?

A change in my town?

Have I been away so long?

Alas I missed so much!

This feels very wrong

I've not been so lost in my life

My beloved Collinsport

What have they done to you?

It's a mistery to me

When did women start wearing trousers?

Aren't like any I've seen in my day

When did the men start allowing their lox to grow over their shoulders?

What a horrible sight!

Everything is so bright, it stings my eyes

And yet the sun is not out

All I can hear is the sound huge iron carriages move swiftly and the sound of strange music

Am I going mad? Am I going mad?!

My beloved Collinsport

So different from what I remember

So long since I've seen you

And I shall never go back

To the witch's devilish box

My beloved Collinsport

As God as my witness

I'll never let you out of my sight

Not ever again...

Elizabeth has a word with Barnabas in the drawing room, believing that he is a fraud.


End file.
